Can I keep her!
by YukiTheNinja
Summary: Deidara brings home a girl after he injures her, what was going to be a kind deed turned into love. now that he doesn't have an excuse to keep her, can he let her go? I wrote this a long time ago and uploaded whith out checking it so there well be miss sp
1. Chapter 1

Hellos! this is just a cute oneshot for deidara and ino :) please tell me what you think and if i should write more!

Sadly i do not own naruto :(

Can I keep her?

Deidara's pov:

Well I was pissed off and flying through the air on my bird again! Sasori-Dana and I had just had one of our fights about our art and he thought it would be hilarious to ruin all of my clay! Now I had to fly to Kohana to get some more and probably get my ass in to a hell lot of trouble!

"Ugh!"

I looked down to see a girl walking just outside of the village. I zoomed in on her with my camera.

"Damn she's hot!" I whispered adjusting my camera to try to see what she was saying.

I'm not really good at lip reading but I think she said something along the lines of, "Stupid lazy no good cheating pineapple head lying bitch Shika!"

"Well she's pissed…" I adjusted it again so I could look at her face a little bet better then I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Wait, wow what's wrong?"

Being too concerned about the girl I didn't realize that my bird was flying closer to the ground…

Ino's pov:

"Stupid lazy no good cheating pineapple head lying bitch Shika!" I mumbled to myself as tears began to fill my eyes, I had just seen the boy whom I was in love with kissing the sand girl named Temari.

We weren't dating but the nin often told me he loved me and that he couldn't live without me…pfft yeah right…

I was so wrapped up in my self-pity that I didn't notice the thing flying incredibly too low to my head until it was too late.

Deidara's pov:

The girl cried out a little from pain as the bird knocked her to the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped from the bird and ran to her aid.

"Hey are you ok, un?" I shook her a little but she had been knocked unconscious from the impact.

I picked her up bridal style and jumped to the back of my bird taking off into the direction of the Akatsuki base.

They were going to be so pissed that I brought back someone with me…she looks like a ninja too, grate…

I looked at her, she had really long platinum blond hair in a ponytail allowing her bangs to cover her right eye. I brushed it from her face and saw that she was pretty much flawless, how the hell could a ninja be so pure looking?

My heart stopped when I placed my hand to the burse caused by the bird and her eye fluttered open.

"That hurts…" Then it closed and she feel into her unconscious state again.

I smiled to myself.

"Sorry, un."

I looked up to see that we were almost to the base.

"Well that was fast, un…" I gassed back down at her and smiled once more.

"When will I get to see those pretty eyes again, un?" I ran my finger over her lips, " and when do I get to see you smile?"


	2. Chapter 2

Can I keep her chapter two

Deidara pov:

It was kind of hard getting the girl too Dana's room without anyone seeing, but I somehow made it. I steeped in shutting the door and locking it, Dana was at his work space fiddling with his stupid dolls.

"Danna…un…"

"Hm?" He replied without turning away from his puppet.

"Well I found something un…"

"What would that be?" He said with his back still turn to me.

"Un…"

"Look Brat I don't my timing being wasted…" He finally turned, "WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA!"

"Shhhhhh, yeah!"

"Please tell me you brought a snack for Zetsu." He said rubbing his temples.

"Look I wasn't paying attention and my bird hit her head on, and now she won't wake up, un."

He raised his brow, "What _were you paying attention to Brat?"_

_He began walking towards the blond whom I laid on the bed._

"_You know shes very beautiful," He said tracing her jaw line and cheek bone with his wooden fingers, "Yes very beautiful. Maybe even beautiful enough to become one of my puppets." He said with a smile._

"_Like hell, un!" I yelled jerking his hand away from the girl._

"_You pervert you were watching her weren't you." He said with a cocky smile that I wanted so bad to punch._

"_So what if I was, un?"_

_He let out a sigh , "Look Brat I get why you were admiring her, but what the hell were you thinking bring her back to the base?"_

"_Because I hurt her-"_

"_You're an S-class criminal, a murder, what the hell do you care if you hurt her?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW, but please Danna will you take a look at her to see if shes ok, yeah?"_

"…_Whatever." I smiled at my victory as Danna walked over to the girl and looked at her bruised head and mashed on her skull._

"_Well Brat you managed to give the girl a concussion… She should wake up in a couple of hours."_

"_Thanks, un." I said smiling knowing that she wasn't in serious concision._

"_So tell me this Brat," Danna said looking amused, "Just how the hell are you going to explain this to Leader?"_

_My eyes grew wide._

"_Oh shit! Danna watch her for a while ok, yeah!"_

"_What the hell do I look like? A babysitter?"_

"_Just do it, un! Oh, and I swear if I come back and she is turned into one of your baby dolls, I'm gonna kick your ass, yeah!"_

_I ran out the door with Danna yelling at me defending his puppets._

_I played over what I should say to Leader while I slowed down my paste. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed me for bringing her back, but then again maybe he'd see some use in her and let her join?_

_I stopped after that thought. What the hell did I care if she joined or not? Sure she was beautiful, but most likely shes one of those bitchy chicks whos always PMSing. I didn't have to go to Leader, I could just get the girl and take her back to her village, I could even kill her, that would be the most easiest on my part. But the thought of her being out of this world before I've gotten to see her real beauty would be a sin as an artist._

_I let out a sigh as I stood in front of Leader's door. I raised my fist to knock but was stopped by Leader's voice._

"_Come in Deidara, I've been waiting for you."_

_Aw shit he knew. I thought as I opened the door._


End file.
